


Of Midterms and Roses

by BrandedKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandedKing/pseuds/BrandedKing
Summary: The Ylissean National College. Each year it accepts a fresh group of students, all looking to further themselves. This year, the Shepherds are arriving in, all pursuing their own paths. Join the tales of their college lives, filled with much chaos and hijinks.
Relationships: Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Guire | Gaius/Sumia, Liz | Lissa/Lon'qu, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1 - Orientation

**Chapter 1: Orientation**

* * *

_ -Robin- _

Birds tweeted, the wind ruffled and leaves scattered on the ground, as Robin walked through the Ylissean National College and made his way to the reception hall for his orientation.

_ So, the Ylissean National College, eh? Should be a fun few years. From what Aversa’s told me, it’s an accommodating place and is nice to be in.  _

As he reached his destination, he was stopped by a bearded and burly security guard.

“Young man, I am going to need you to confirm your details before I allow you in,” said the guard. 

“Robin Sterling. I’m nineteen and my birthday’s the eight of August.” Robin answered. “I’m assuming that’s enough.”

The guard nodded. “Seems you are on the list. Welcome to the Ylissean National College, Mr Sterling.”   
  


Robin nodded his thanks to the guard, before entering the reception hall. When he did, he was greeted by Aversa, his half-sister. 

“Yo, lil’ bro. You finally arrived.” Aversa greeted, as she walked towards him.

“Hey, Aversa.” Robin said. “Are you completing the orientation?”

Aversa shook her head. “Nah. It’ll be done by Phila, who’s the secretary to the headmistress. I was just waiting here to greet you.”

“Oh, how  _ sweet _ .” Robin said sardonically. “Did you really have no faith in me showing up on time?”

“Yes.” Aversa fired back without missing a beat. “Wouldn’t be the first time too. I can recount the amount of times you’ve showed up late to numerous important events.”

“Yes, yes, no need to rub it in my face.” Robin sighed. “Is there anything else you need or are you simply here to annoy me?”

Getting rid of the smirk on her face, she said, “Yeah. Orientation will be a while. Gimme your apartment keys and I’ll move all your stuff in for you. I’ll pick you up when you’re done.”

“Sure.” Robin said, as he handed her his keys. “Thanks, sis.”

Aversa gave him a curt nod, before walking away. “Have fun, lil’ bro.”

_ Psh. She’s pulling my leg again. When is orientation ever fun? _

Scoffing at his thoughts, he walked into a reception hall and he was greeted by the chatter of his fellow students. He searched around for a seat and settled for one next to a blue-haired man. When he sat down, the man turned around and smiled at him. 

“Hey, there.” The man held out his hand. “The name’s Chrom. Chrom Lowell.”

Shaking Chrom’s hand, Robin replied. “Robin Sterling.”

“Robin, meet Vaike, Lissa and Maribelle,” said Chrom, pointing to his three companions. 

“Chrom, I’ve told ya enough. It’s Teach, not Vaike. You remember to call me Teach, Robin.” Vaike boasted. 

Lissa sighed at Vaike’s antics. “Robin, please ignore the big lout. He has a big ego and it’s a miracle he’s even in college.”   
  
“I should hardly think so. Vaike’s an ignorant buffon.” Maribelle chimed in. 

Robin chuckled at the sight of the friends bickering. “I figured as much. So, where are you guys headed?”

“Vaike and I are headed into the military.” Chrom told him. “We’re simply here, as with a basic college education, we can get into the military as officers. Lissa’s taking up a medical degree, but in the end she’s also joining the military as a doctor. And Maribelle’s going into the law field.”

“Well, Maribelle, seems we’ll be undertaking the same course,” said Robin. 

Maribelle curled her nose in disgust and turned away. “At least keep your distance from me.”

“The hell’s gotten your panties in a twist?” Robin savaged, staring at her in complete dismay.

“Pay Maribelle no mind, Robin.” Lissa said, as she did her best to hide her smirk. “She’s like this with anyone new.”

“How did she end up with any friends if she’s like that?” Robin snarked. 

LIssa giggled silently, before giving up and letting out a raucous of laughter. Chrom and Vaike soon joined her and Maribelle pouted indigantely. 

“Oh my god, Robin.” Lissa said. “That was so good.”   
  


Robin chuckled. “I pride myself in my snark.” Deciding to test him limits, he asked Chrom, “Chrom, if you don’t mind me asking, is Lissa really cut out for the military? She seems to be…”

Chrom was a step ahead of him. “Delicate?”

“Yes, that.” Robin confirmed with a nod. “She seems to be delicate.”

Lissa huffed and flicked both of their heads. “ **I. Am. Not. Delicate.”**

“ _ Sure _ , you aren’t, Lissa.” Chrom teased.

“I’m telling Emmeryn.” Lissa said. 

“Wait… did she say  _ Emmeryn?”  _ Robin asked, as his mind did a double take. “Is she referring to the headmistress?”

“The one and only.” Chrom said. “She’s our older sister.”

All Robin could say was, “ _ Fuck.” _

“Keep your language in check.” Maribelle said. 

Robin ignored her and just stared at Chrom in shock. 

“Robin, it’s fine.” said Chrom, seemingly enjoying the sight of Robin in shock. “Even if we’re her siblings, we’re simply students here. When we’re here, Emmeryn’s treating us as  _ students _ . You don’t need to treat us differently.”

“Alright. That does seemingly help.” Robin sighed in relief. “So, any idea on what’s happening in today’s orientation?”   
  
“Believe it or not, nope.” Chrom said with a sigh. “Emm’s purposely kept us in the dark, so we don’t skive this off.”

Robin sighed. “Great. Fucking great.” He remained silent, before remembering something. “Wait… why was I getting all fessed up on you being related to Emmeryn? I’m the half-brother of Aversa.”

“Half-brother? So, that’ll be what exactly?” Chrom asked. 

“Same mother, different fathers.” Robin replied. 

“Ah, I see.” Chrom mused. “From what Emm’s told us, there’s a whole bunch of relatives to the teaching staff coming in this year. The sports coach, Basilio, has his adoptive children coming in and Professor Yen’fay has his younger sister also joining. This… should be an interesting cohort.”

“So we aren’t alone.” Robin said, before pointing towards the newest person in the room. “But as entertaining as this conversation is, it seems the orientation is gonna start.”

At that moment, Vaike let out a wolf whistle. Robin turned around to ask what the problem was, but Chrom beat him to it. 

“Vaike, stop being a fucking pervert and stop staring at my sister’s secretary.” He savaged. 

“C’mon Chrom, ya can’t deny --”    
  
Vaike’s words were cut off instantly by Chrom. “Lissa, do your thing.”

“Sure, Big Bro.” Lissa said and she reached down to tug at Vaike’s ear.

However, Vaike immediately resigned and hastily stopped her. “Alright. Alright. I’ll stop. Happy?”

Chrom and Lissa nodded, before giving Phila their attention. 

* * *

“Well, it seems that you are all settled down.” Phila said. “Shall we begin?” Seeing all the nods, Phila smiled and began the season. “Welcome all to the Ylissean National College. We thank you for choosing us for your tertiary education. My name is Phila Brannius and I serve as the secretary to the headmistress, Emmeryn Lowell.”

She shuffled a few of the notes in front of her, before continuing on. “I have a PowerPoint presentation here to cover you through the basics… but for some reason it’s not projecting. Just give me a moment of your time, while I solve this issue.”

That moment, however, was not needed as a quiet voice spoke up. “Miss Brannius, you need to choose the options to project your laptop screen.” The new voice noticed the perplexed look on Phila’s face. “You’re still confused, aren’t you? I can do it for you, if you want.”

Robin turned around to spot who the lone voice was and noticed a brown-haired man standing up and facing Phila. 

“Yes, I have no idea on all this technology lark. Your help would be greatly appreciated. And your name is?” Phila said with a nod.

“Ricken, ma’am. Riclen Spartz.” He said, as he walked towards Phila. Once in front of her laptop, his fingers raced on the keyboard and he quickly projected the laptop onto the wall. 

“Ah, there we go.” Phila mused. She smiled at Ricken. “Once again, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” said Ricken, looking sheepishly down on the floor. He then walked back to his seat, allowing Phila to resume her presentation. 

As Ricken passed by Robin, Robin was unable to gleam past the fact that Ricken seemed to be on the shorter side… and could very well be the shortest person in the room. Though, he also knew it wasn’t an issue and shrugged it aside. After all, it’s not like he was trouble-free, as by being a Plegian, he was often ridiculed in his adolescence. He cleared his mind and resumed paying attention to Phila. 

“At the Ylissean National College, you will be provided with a range of benefits to help aid you in your journey to starting your career. These benefits include a fully operable networking lab, chemical and biological labs, as well as a library with a sleuth of books relating to multiple fields. Other beneficiaries are listed on the screen.” Phila said. 

She clicked on her keyboard, bringing up another slide. “Our teaching department consists of the following, with most professors specialising in one or two field. I am part of the science and law areas of teaching. The professors are available to be seen in-person, but to do that you need to book in a session. Otherwise, they are also contactable via email.”

As Robin listened to Phila’s presentation, he felt his attention diminishing and that his eyes were becoming heavy. He looked to his left and saw that Vaike had fallen asleep and that like him, Chrom and Lissa were slowly losing focus. He noticed that  _ somehow  _ Maribelle was giving her firm attention and was completely shocked.

_ How in the actual fuck is she able to pay focus?! This stuff’s such a complete bore and is so basic! Like ugghh… just convey it all in an email.  _ _  
  
_

Robin grumbled and shuffled in his seat. He blinked a few times, in some futile attempt to keep himself from falling asleep, but alas, it was a failure. Sighing in resignation, he slumped in his seat and stared at the ceiling, focusing on something else to quell the suffering he was going through. 

Whether it was minutes or hours, Robin was unaware, but all he cared for was that the presentation was finally over. Much to his dismay, not everything was in his favour, as there was still a tour remaining. 

“Bored are we, my friend?” Chrom asked, who was rubbing his eyes. 

“Mind not stating the bloody obvious?” Robin bit. 

Chrom chuckled and clapped Robin on the shoulder. “It’s almost over. This tour’s the last thing of the orientation. Our pain will be over soon.” He began to walk out of the room. “So, are you doing anything after this?”

“Yeah. I’m moving into my apartment. Why?” Robin told him. 

“Ah. I was just wanting to see if you wanted to join me for lunch after this.”

“That’s not a bad idea, honestly. Does it have to be today?”

“Nah. We still have a week before our classes start, so we can catch up later.”

“Alright. Let’s do that then. Gimme your number and I’ll contact you tomorrow.”

Chrom whipped out his phone and showed his number to Robin. “Anyway, as much as I want to keep on talking, it seems LIssa’s waving at me. I’ll see you wherever we meet next, Robin.”

Robin waved his hand to the retreating figure. “Sure. Catch you later.”

_ Ah well, there goes my company and any chance of keeping myself entertained in this. _

  
His thoughts betrayed him, as at that precise moment, a woman with gray hair walked past him… and fell down.

“Owwww. Why must I always be such a klutz?” She said in pain. 

Robin stopped walking and kneeled down to help her. “Er… are you ok? Do you need any help?”

The woman looked up and nodded. “Yes. That would be appreciated. Sorry about this.”

Robin chuckled and pulled her up. “Please, think nothing of it. It’d be extremely rude to walk past someone who had fallen down, right? Also, who can resist helping out such a pretty lady?” Realising what he’d said, Robin silently cursed him. 

_ Way to fucking go, Robin. Really amazing work. Truly. You deserve an award for that. Just randomly flirt with this stranger who you just met.  _

The woman blushed heavily and looked away. “Errr… I’m Sumia, by the way. Sumia Falkner.”

“Robin Sterling.” 

“Anyway, thanks for helping me out, Robin.” said Sumia, giving him a smile that was toxic and made Robin smile as well. “My friend’s probably wondering where I’ve gone to, so I’d better head off. I’ll see you later, Robin.”

“Please don’t trip again, Sumia.” Robin said cheekily. 

Sumia giggled and walked away, leaving Robin by himself… again. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ -Cordelia- _

_ Where did Sumia get off to? She was just behind me a moment ago? I swear, even if she’s an amazing friend, she’s a complete airhead. That said, it’s part of her charm and I’ll always treat her like a hopeless little sister.  _

“Cordelia! Wait up!” 

Cordelia sighed and knew that her thoughts were finally answered. She pivoted around to see Sumia running towards her. 

“There you are!” Cordelia said exasperatedly. “Where were you, Sumi?”

“I’d tripped. Someone helped me out and I was talking to them for some time.” Sumia told her.

“Of course you fell down. It cannot be a complete day without you having to trip, can it?” Cordelia jabbed her friend playfully. 

A few birds that were eating on the ground flew away into the bright sky, as Sumia stamped her feet and pouted. “Hmph. You could’ve helped me out, Cord.”

Cordelia chuckled. “So, who helped you out?”

“Someone called Robin. He seems to be a nice guy.” Sumia replied. “You should meet him. You’ll get along with him well.”

At the mention of introducing herself to someone, Cordelia fell silent and looked away. Sumia, however, knew what was eating at her friend’s mind. 

“Cord… I know it’s hard for you to make friends after all the bullying and harassing you experienced, just because you were an exceptionally bright student.” She said sympathetically. “You’ve become so aloof and anti-social to the point you don’t open yourself up to anyone  _ but me _ .” 

“What are you getting at, Sumi?” Cordelia asked, as she sighed. She’d heard Sumia tell the same argument so many times. She appreciated the sentiment behind it, but after so many times of hearing it, it had become grating. 

“What I’m getting at is that you need to change and start to make friends.” Sumia insisted. “We’re in college now, and it’s gonna be hard for you if you don’t socialise.”

Cordelia turned around to face Sumia, her ponytail flying dramatically in the motion. “For what, Sumi? To have my trust in that person shattered?! To have my heart broken at the sight of  _ another person  _ backstabbing me?! I’m not falling into that pit again! Not now,  _ not ever! _ ”

Sumia sighed, realising that she’d gone too far. Having been there for her friend during her hardships, she knew the brunt of the pain Cordelia had experienced.

The amount of times she’d offered a shoulder when Cordelia was crying.

The shift in Cordelia’s behaviour from being someone so jovial and social to someone who was cold and distrusting.

The pain and despair she’d seen on Cordelia’s face. 

All of these horrid memories were etched in Sumia’s memories. And she would never forget about them.

“Cordelia… please,  _ for my sake _ , make some friends.” Sumia said quietly. “It hurts me to see you like this and I don’t want another four years to pass by with you being anti-social and friendless.” She sniffed, as unbidden tears reached her eyes. Sumia rubbed them away with her sleeve, before continuing on. “Please, Cordelia, you’re like a big sister to me, and it feels like a knife’s being twisted in me when I see you undergo the pain. But like all sisters, I’ll be there for you if something happens, as I’ve always been. You know that, Cordelia. So, please, start to be more social.”

Cordelia remained silent after Sumia finished talking. Hearing those words had touched her and deep down she knew that saying no to Sumia would be tantamount to ending their friendship. “Alright. You’ve convinced me, Sumi. I’ll… start to become more open and social.”

Sumia squealed in delight. “Oh, you will?! Thank you  _ soooo  _ much, Cordelia.” She began to jump up and down, drawing concerned and worried glances from those around her. 

Cordelia giggled at her friend’s showing. “Sumi,  _ calm down.  _ You’re embarrassing us.”

“Oooh. Right. Sorry.” She said sheepishly. 

“Anyway, thank you, Sumia.” said Cordelia, giving her friend a genuine smile. “It’s at times like this I greatly appreciate your friendship.”

“I’m only doing what any friend would do. We’re like sisters, so I always have to have your back.”

Cordelia nodded and placed a hand around Sumia’s shoulder. “I suppose that’s true. I’ll continue treating you like a hopeless little sister.”

Sumia smiled and didn’t respond at all. 

In the midst of their conversation, neither of them were aware of the tour coming to an end. 

“So, it seems we’re done.” Cordelia pointed out. “Wanna head out for lunch, Sumi?” 

“Yes, let’s do that.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ -Robin- _

Robin whistled, as he walked back to the parking lot. With the orientation over, he knew it was time for him to move into his apartment. Reaching the parking lot, he was greeted by Aversa. 

“So, how was it?” Aversa asked with a subtle tease. She knew what his answer would be, but she didn’t want to miss out on the chance to annoy her brother. 

“Do you really need to ask? You could’ve told me what was gonna happen, you know.” Robin said.

  
“Well, I could have….” Aversa smirked, “... but I was more content with knowing you were suffering.”

“I hate you, you know that, right?” Robin deadpanned. 

Aversa laughed, waving her hand at Robin. “Oh, hush up. You’ve used the same comeback so many times. Get a new one.” She shoved him playfully. “Anyway, all your stuff’s been moved inside your apartment. I’ve not unpacked anything, but I’ve left a meal inside the fridge. Thought you wouldn’t be in the mood to cook on your first night.” 

“No. That’s not the reason for the meal.” Robin shot back. “The real reason is that you have no faith in me cooking a proper meal. Isn’t that right?”

“For once, you’re actually wrong.” She gloated. “I just don’t want to have you burn down the kitchen on the first night.”

“...”

“Oh, did Big Sister Aversa hurt Little Brother Robin’s feelings?” Aversa cried in a fake hurt voice. “Does he need a bandage for the wound?”

“Oh, fuck off. I’m not gonna burn down the goddamn kitchen, so wipe that smirk off your face.” Robin groaned. 

Aversa basked in the glory of successfully getting a reaction out of Robin for a few moments. Then she adopted a more serious tone. “You know, it irks me, as to why you’re moving in so early. You could’ve stayed with Mom for a few more days and moved in later, or come and lived with me. So, why?”

Robin chuckled dryly at her question. “For the first question, I need time to settle in. Living by myself is gonna take adjusting to and I’ll need to familiarise myself with what’s around me. For the second question… I guess I just want my own independence.”

“Hrm. Alright. But, I also could’ve shown you around.” Aversa told him. 

“Like I said, independence. And you’re also dating someone, so you also have your own life to manage.” 

“That makes sense and I have no reason to argue against it.” Aversa said. “So… I’ll leave you to it.”

Robin nodded and stepped into his car. “Yes, thank you, sis.”

“Remember, just call me if you need anything. Even if you want independence, it’d be rude to deny your sister’s help.”

Another nod was given to her. “I’ll keep it in mind.” Robin waved at her, before reversing his car out and driving away. 

Robin’s new life was set to begin and he’d taken the first step in it. The Plegian immigrant was excited to see where the paths would take him and the people he would meet along the way. But for now, all that awaited him was a lot of unpacking. 

_ How fun. _

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write an Awakening modern AU fic, so I decided to bite the bullet and start it. This story will follow the paths of the Generation 1 Shepherds in their college lives and beyond, with much hijinks and chaos. 
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I’ll aim to get out a chapter or two each month, but at the very most, I’ll have a chapter out each month. Other characters will get their debuts in the following chapters. 
> 
> While I’m here, go and check out cody_eja. Fella does some great Robin x Cordelia works, amongst many others, so give his works a read.
> 
> Till next time folks, stay safe. o7


	2. Chapter 2 - Hopes and Aspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the week coming up to their start at college, new faces are introducted, all wanting to achieve their dreams.

**Chapter 2: Hopes and Aspirations**

* * *

_ -Robin- _

A strong gust of wind swept through the cafe, as the door was opened. Two entrants stepped in, one of them being a blue-haired man and the other having platinum locks. The two men sought out a seat in the corner and were met by a waitress, who took their order before walking away. 

“Chilly day for spring, isn’t it, Robin?” the blue-haired man noted. 

“It is. But falls in the temperature aren’t out of the norm, Chrom.” Robin said. “And it’s kinda rich of you to talk, when you’re wearing shorts. How the hell are you able to cope with the cold outside?”

Chrom chuckled. “Welcome to the club. You aren’t the only one who’s thought I’m weird for wearing clothes like this when it’s cold.”

“I not only think you’re weird, but also not human.” Robin fired back.

Robin's witty reply was met with a smirk from Chrom, who said, “Again, welcome to the club. But, there’s no point in us beating a dead horse into glue. I was gonna ask you during orientation, but why did you choose law?”

“Law’s always been an interest of mine.” Robin said. “Whether it was tv shows, cases or anything of the sort, I’ve always wanted to know more about it. It’s law or science for me. Though I dunno if my interest in science is due to Mom’s job or general interest.”

“Your mom’s job is?”

“Oh. She runs the Ylissean Hospital.” Robin said, with the air of one stating the weather. 

“She does  _ what _ ?!” Chrom asked, shocked, completely expecting a different answer. 

“You heard me right.” 

Chrom rubbed a hand through his hair, attempting to sort out what he had just heard. “Lemme get this straight. Your mom operates the largest and most populated hospital in the country. Is that right?” His question was met with a nod. “So, that means that you’re loaded with --”   
  
Robin knew what Chrom was going to say and cut him off. “Loaded with cash? Yes, we very much are.” He grinned at Chrom’s complete dismay. “Expected me to be the normal run-of-the-mill student?”

Chrom nodded, forcing Robin to adopt a hurt expression. 

“I’m insulted, you know.” Robin cried. “I really am.” He continued to smirk at Chrom’s indignant face, before letting him off the hook. “I’m jesting. You’re not the first to react like that.”

“What do you mean?” Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mom and I are Plegians.” Robin sighed. “When we migrated here, after she divorced my asshole of a father, we had a hard time. It was hard for Mom to find work anywhere, due to the dissent between Ylisseans and Plegians. I was bullied in school, and so was Aversa.” Scoffing at the memories, he continued. “Eventually, Mom was able to secure a good position at the hospital and her ethic and skills got her the top job. People are just shocked at my family being well off, cause apparently Plegians can’t do jackshit in their opinion.”

“I assure you that was not my intention.” Chrom reassured. “I was just shocked by the revelation, that’s all.”

Robin waved his hand, smiling at Chrom. “You’re fine. I knew you wouldn’t have that ingrained hatred in you. But, anyway, that’s enough of me. What about you? What made you want to serve the country?”

“Parents. Mother and Father both served in the army. Mother was a nurse and Father was a colonel. Mother retired when she had Emm, and Father joined her after Lissa was born.” Chrom stopped talking briefly to accept their meals. Taking a bite, he continued, “I suppose that Emm’s the only one forging her own path, when Lissa and I are following our parents’ footsteps.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Robin told him. “So… if your mother retired after your older sister was born, that means your parents served in the Plegia-Ylisse war, yes?’

“Yeah. Mother and Father served in the Plegia-Ylisse war. Both are proud of their service during that time, but were shook by some of the events. Father still wakes up in his sleep at times from the screams of his fallen comrades.” Chrom was silent, before sighing. “Anyway, I didn’t mean to change to a depressing topic.”

“It’s fine.” Robin reassured. “So, you grew up on war tales then.”

“Yes. Loads of them.” Chrom chuckled. “It’s what made me want to serve Ylisse.” He noticed how Robin’s eyes were wide with curiosity. “Interested, are we, friend? What else do you want to know?”

The conversation from then was filled with Robin barraging Chrom with questions about the army and his parents’ time in it. Chrom was more than happy to answer the Plegian’s questions. Their banter went on for a long time, before Robin had his curiosity sated. 

“Well, we’ve been here for long enough.” Robin said. “Shall we leave?”

“Sure.” Chrom said, nodding. Noticing Robin calling a waiter for the bill, he hastily said, “Robin, don’t pay for the lunch. Let me cover it.”

“Not happening.” Robin said tersely. “You’re not paying, Chrom. Leave it at that.”

“At least let me pay you back.” 

“Once again, _no._ If you want, you can pay the next bill for whenever we next meet up.” Robin told him. 

Chrom sighed, giving Robin the win. “Alright. Fine. But next time, I’m footing the bill. Deal?”

“Deal.” Robin then paid the bill, before walking with Chrom out of the cafe. 

“So, what now, Robin?" Chrom asked. 

“Personally up to you.” Robin shrugged. “I’m down for whatever.”

“Er… hrm… it is kinda late, and I’m out of anything to do.” Chrom said. “Shall we call it a day and meet up next week on campus?”

“Sure. FIne by me.” Robin agreed, shaking Chrom’s hand and turning around. “Shall see you next week.”

“See you then, Robin.”

With that, the two new friends walked their separate ways. As Robin walked back to his car, which was parked a few streets away, he overheard two passerbys talking and was unable to not take interest in their conversation. 

“Anna, look at this premise. Will be cool for when we start our business.”   
  


“Gaius, as much as the opportunity is enticing, we still have our course at the college. There’s no point in us looking for a location if we can’t earn any money for it.” 

“Alright. Alright. You do have a point. College will be ripe for us getting a startup. People may chip in to help us. Just don’t swindle anyone, Anna. It can result in our asses being kicked out and neither of us want that.” Gaius said with a wry grin. 

“Hey. I don’t swindle anyone.” Anna protested. “They get their money back, so it’s not swindling at all.”

“Sure. Someone who’s known you knows that.” Gaius told her. “Someone who doesn’t will report you.”

“Fine. I won’t cheat anyone.” Anna sighed. 

Robin decided it was enough of eavesdropping into the banter of the two friends. He walked towards them and made his presence known. “Hey. I couldn’t help but overhear you two. I can assume that you’re both students at the Ylissean National College.”

Gaius was skeptical and kept his guard up. “Who’s asking?”

“Fellow student of yours. Robin Sterling’s my name.” Robin introduced himself. 

“I’m Gaius Llyon and this here is Anna Vateron.” Gaius let his guard done, concluding that Robin wasn’t some with ill means. “And yeah, we’re students at the college.”

Anna, however, made no move to make a further introduction of herself. Instead, she stared at Robin and saw a prime opportunity in front of her eyes. “So, Robin, is it? Have you ever considered using hair dye? Your hair’s awfully funny and I have some of the best hair dye on hand. So whaddya say?”

Robin was silent for a second. 

And another. 

And another. 

Before he let out a strangled scream and grabbed his platinum locks. “My hair is  **_not_ ** funny! It’s perfectly normal, and if I say so myself, it’s better than the norm. And you can’t talk when your friend here has  _ orange  _ hair.  **Orange!** Who keeps their hair orange?! It’s simply preposterous. My hair is funny, my ass.” 

“Anna, we  _ just  _ talked about this.” Gaius said, sighing. “Don’t immediately swindle him.”

“Oh, phooey. You’re no fun, Gaius.” Anna retorted. “Let a girl have her fun.”

“Me being made a joke for your friend’s gaff aside, you guys are certainly interested in starting up your entire business.” Robin said.

“Why, yes, we are.” Anna said exuberantly. “Money’s always excited the two of us, so we wanna open up our own franchise, so we can become rich.” 

“Anna’s right, Bubbles.” Gaius said. “Opening up our own business has been a dream of our’s since we were kids. We’re undertaking a business course at the college to assist us in that ambition.” 

“What did you just call me?” Robin asked, taking in Gaius’ name for him. 

“Bubbles.” Gaius said nonchalantly. 

“I… er…. What?” Robin asked, completely stumped. 

“It’s his nickname for you, Robin.” Anna informed. “Gaius comes up with nicknames for everyone who he gets to know. He calls me  _ Ruby _ . Just see it as a way of him considering you a friend.”

“Alright. If you say so.” Robin said. “Not gonna lie, it does sound kinda nice. So, why Bubbles?”

“Your hair.” Gaius said. 

Robin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s always my hair, isn’t it? Maybe I  _ should  _ dye it...”

“I can sell --” Anna began, her words soon drowned out by Robin.

“No. Not happening,  _ Ruby. _ ” Robin said, placing emphasis on her nickname and grinning. 

“You guys aren’t fun.” Anna cried. 

“I shouldn’t trust her with anything, should I, Gaius?” Robin said, continuing to tease Anna. 

“Nope. Not at all. No, siree.” Gaius said, doing his best to not grin. 

“C’mon, you guys, I’m not  _ that  _ bad.” Anna protested. 

Gaius cocked his brow, smirking at her. “Really? How many times have your swindling attempts landed you in hot water?”

“It only happened like once, if you don’t count that --” Anna said, before reluctantly admitting defeat. “Ok. Fine. You win.”

Gaius and Robin immediately doubled down with laughter, as Anna pouted and looked away indignantly. Having their moment, the two men soon regained themselves.    
  
“That was worth it, just so you know.” said Robin, with a trace of cheek. “But yes, business sounds neat. Personally going into law myself.”

“Oooh, law!” Anna squealed. “We have a lawyer at our expense!”

“Ughh. Why didn’t I keep my mouth shut?” Robin facepalmed. “If I ever have you as a client, I’m charging you  _ double _ . Knowing you, even with that, you’ll still try and swindle me.”

“I would. Totally would.” She said. 

“ _ Anyway _ , our banter aside, I shall see you guys next week.” Robin said. “Gaius, I wanna know if Anna cheats anyone this week.”

“Can do that, Bubbles.” Gaius told him. “Y’know what? Hit me up with your number. I’ll let you know before we start next week.”   
  
Robin nodded, informing Gaius of his number, before walking away from his newly made friends. “I’ll see you guys next week.”

“Catch ya later, Bubbles.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ -Stahl- _

“Stahl, clean the table in the corner and serve the new clients. After that, serve these dishes to Table 13.”   
  
“On it, Mom.” Stahl said. 

Stahl Arroyo. A young man of 19 years who worked for his parents in their restaurant. A known glutton, Stahl enjoyed his job immensely, not only for the food, but also for the people he got to know. All of it was what drove him to undertake a course in business with the hope of succeeding his parents and opening up a franchise. 

“So, that’ll be two medium-rare steaks and a grilled salmon.” Stahl noted, taking the orders to the people in front of him. “Great. I’ll be back with your meals shortly.”

  
“Mom, new order!” Stahl called out. Leaving the slip of paper on the table, he took the meals and served it, before walking back to the kitchen. “Anything else, Mom?”

Rosie Arroyo. Stahl’s mother. A middle-aged woman, who was gentle and caring, but also stern. With olive hair and deep blue eyes, she was considered a sight to sore eyes, even late into her years. 

“Yes… though it’s not related to work, son.” Rosie said. “Let’s go inside, shall we? The workers can handle the place for sometime and your father and I wanted to talk with you.”

Curious as to what his mother wanted, Stahl followed her into the house that interconnected with the restaurant. As he stepped inside, his father looked up from the countertop. 

A plump man, sporting a bushy beard and curly black hair, Declan Arroyo, certainly met the mark of a restaurant owner. Being Stahl’s father, he had passed his love for food down to his son. 

“What is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?” Stahl asked, leaning on the wall. 

“Your father and I have been talking and we wanted to ask, do you really want to start college?” Roise asked. “Before you come to any conclusions, let me finish. Declan and I aren’t getting any younger and we need someone to take over this place when we retire.”

“We wanted it to be you, son.” Declan added in. “We were going to transfer the business into your name and leave it in your capable hands. But, with you now wanting to go off on your own path, we need to know  _ why _ ? Why do all that when you have the family business to inherit?”   
  


Stahl sighed, and rubbed his temple. “I never told you, did I? I love working here. I really do. It’s fun and --”

“You just enjoy getting to eat more food, right, Stahl?” Declan said, with a light chuckle. 

“Yup. No point in hiding that.” Stahl laughed. “But the people here are what makes me want to go further. Seeing their smiles light up when they enjoy our meals is something I want to recreate. I  _ know  _ I can do it here with you guys, but I want to go big. I want to make a name for myself out there. Food’s my passion, but the dream I have can’t be fulfilled here.” 

“So, your father and I were simply stepping stones, Stahl?” Rosie quipped, hiding a smirk. “Were we just tools for you to polish your own skills, only for you to dispose of us when it seemed fit?”

Stahl’s mind went into overdrive, as he processed his mother’s words. He became a sputtering mess, trying to form the words to respond to the playful jab. “W-What? Mom, c’mon. No! I swear that was never the intention! I’m more than grateful for what you and Dad have done for me.”

Rosie’s light giggle revertrabed through the room and Stahl realised he’d been having his leg pulled. 

“That wasn’t fair, Mom.” Stahl whined, soon descending into laughter himself. 

“Let your mom have her fun, kid.” Rosie said. “But, I suppose there’s no point stopping you from doing what you want.” She flashed Stahl a warm smile. “You’ll do well, Stahl. I swear half the returning customers we get are due to your jubilant nature being infectious. You’re a good kid, Stahl. Your father and I are immensely proud of you.”

“Your mother’s right, Stahl.” Declain chimed in. “You’re set on your dream and we’ll be failures of parents if we stop you. Just do us proud, son.”

Stahl sniffed, unbidden tears coming to his eyes. “... Aww. It’s not like I’m leaving you guys. I’ll still come by and help you whenever I can. But, I’ll be sure to do you proud, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to face you two after all you’ve done for me.” He walked towards his mother, giving her a light embrace. “You two have done so much for me and I’m grateful for it.”

“Oh, now you’re getting me all emotional.” Rosie said. “Some son you are, making your mother cry.” She disengaged from the hug. “So, when do you leave?”   
  


“Tomorrow.”

“Tell you what, let your mother and I come with you, Stahl.” Declan said. “Will allow us to spend some proper time together.”

“Sure. If you want to.” Stahl confirmed. He turned around and walked out of the room. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall help out in the restaurant.”

As she left, Declan sighed and donned a smile. “He’s a good kid. I have no doubts in my mind about him achieving his dreams.” 

“Of course he will. He inherited your love for food. He’ll do well.” Rosie said. 

“The day our son becomes famous will be a fine day indeed.” Declan said joivally, booming with laughter. 

  
“Should we join our son? Let’s make the best of the time we have left with him.”

Declan nodded, following his wife out of the room. “Let’s get down to work.”

* * *

_ -Ricken- _

Ricken sighed for the umptennth time, as he stared at the suitcase in front of him. He was to move into college in a few days, but whilst he wanted to be excited, he couldn’t. Sure, college could be a fun time, but when you were going to be doing something you didn’t want to do, all of that feeling is lost. 

_ I don’t get why Mom and Dad are forcing me to become a doctor. I’ve told them enough times I want to become a programmer, but nooo, it’s Ricken, you have to become a doctor. I’ve shown no interest in it, and yet, they refuse to budge.  _

A knock on his door broke him free of his thoughts. He turned around to see his parents walk in. 

Lilly Spartz. Ricken’s mother, who was a middle aged woman with waves of brown hair. A slim woman, she carried herself with grace. 

Willem Spartz. Ricken’s father, who was a middle aged man with black hair. Wearing glasses and being slim, he fit the role of a geek. 

“What do you guys want?” Ricken asked, cutting to the chase. 

“We just wanted to see how you were going with your packing and if you need any help, Ricken.” His mother said. 

“ _ No. _ ” Ricken replied, purposely placing the emphasis on the word and not hiding his annoyance. “I’m perfectly fine with everything.”

Lilly’s inquisitiveness chimed in and she realised something was wrong with her son. “What’s biting you?”

“Mom, don’t act like you don’t know.” Ricken sighed. “You both should know why I’m not in a good mood.”

“Really now? I’m angry you haven’t dropped the topic by now.” Lilly said, crossing her arms. “Your father and I aren’t changing our minds.  _ And that’s the end of the story.” _

“Lilly’s right, kid.” Willem added in. “You’re going to be a doctor. No ifs, no buts.”

Waving his hands, Ricken let out a groan. “ _ Why _ do you insist on mollycoddling me all the time? I’m not a child! I’m a grown man, who’s allowed to make his own decisions. So why are you making me do a course I don’t want to do?”

“Cause you have to become a doctor.” Lilly said, anger creeping into her voice. “And before you ask why, which I know you will, you have to continue the family legacy. You have to follow in your father’s and my footsteps.”

“How much of this family legacy is you really wanting to not lose face at the fact your son isn’t going into a “well paying” job?” Ricken bit. His irritance had gotten the better of him and he said the words without thinking about them. 

“How dare  _ you?! _ ” Lilly shouted. “How dare you show that attitude to me?”

“After all your mother and I have done for you, this is how you treat us?” Willem asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“For everything you’ve done for me, I’m grateful.” Ricken said. “But this, having to do a course where I’m not gonna enjoy it, isn’t something I can appreciate. Why won’t you guys let me go into programming?”

“Because, unlike being a doctor, it won’t earn the family name respect.” Lilly told him. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she continued, “You’re going to do that course, Ricken, and that’s that. Your father and I will leave you to your packing.” With that, his parents left the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Kicking the edge of his bed out of exasperation, Ricken groaned. Everytime he tried to argue with his parents, he ended up being forced to submit to them. No matter how many times he argued, they’d still ignore him. 

_ Why can’t they let their selfish nature drop? They want me to do the course, cause they don’t want to lose respect in the community and it’s so infuriating. But, whatever, they seem stuck in their positions, and there’s no point in running around in circles.  _

With that, Ricken continued on with the last of his packing for the college semester.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, his parents were locked in a discussion.

“Are you sure you aren’t being too hard on him, dear?” Willem asked.

“Will, he has to uphold the family name.” Lilly whispered. 

“But, he’s upset. Sure, I said he’ll have to become a doctor, but even then, are we doing the right thing by  _ forcing  _ him to do it?” 

“Yes. He’ll develop an interest in it when he starts doing the coursework and he’ll begin to see why we pushed him to it. His head is too stuck in the clouds at the present moment, and attending college will make him realise we’re right.” Lilly said, walking past her husband. “Now, if you’re done, I have some things that need my attention.”

“Alright. I never did question your decisions, Lilly, knowing they’re right. But something makes me think we’re gonna regret this. I just hope Ricken doesn’t end up hating us.”

* * *

_ -Cherche- _

Valm. A continent to the east of Ylisse. Filled with vast grassland, it was a popular habitat for many. Currently, in the country of Rosanne, Cherche Lenatvo was watching her friend, Virion Decelous, chat up another woman. She sighed, as it ended in the same way. With Virion getting an open palm to the face. Walking towards her friend, she offered a smile to the victim. 

“I’m terribly sorry for my friend’s… abhorrent behaviour, miss.” Cherche said. “If you want to give him another slap, now’s your chance. Naga knows he deserves it.”

The woman giggled. “I think I’ll pass. The idiot didn’t get me the first time, so I slapped him. Him moaning in pain and nursing his cheek is enough for a victory. Anyway, I’ll leave you to deal with him.” With that, the woman left, but not before giving VIrion the finger.

Cherche chuckled and rounded on Virion. “You’re an idiot. How many times have I had to clean up after you? Why won’t you learn? You can’t flirt to save your life.”   
  
“My dear Cherche,” Virion said, “you simply don’t understand.”

“I understand everything. Keep doing this and I’ll grab that bib of yours and shove it down your throat, Maybe then, you would actually stop flirting.” Cherche threatened, giving him a glare that would make a grown man quiver. 

“It is a cravat! Not a bib!”

“Yeah?” Cherche raised an eyebrow. “Tell someone who cares.”

  
“But, nonetheless, Cherche, I flirt because it's a natural impulse.” Virion said. “I can’t sit tight when a woman of the fairer sex is walking past.”

Cherche sighed. “And you’re gonna have to nip it in the bud. We’re leaving for Ylisse in a few hours and we’re starting college. A college where your so-called expert womanising will land you in trouble. I’m not going to come and clean up after you, so you’d better stop now. ” 

“But --” Viron began to protest. 

However, Cherche was having none of it. She tugged on Viirion’s ear hard and brought him close to her. Her face morphed into a smile, one that was so eerie that it sent shivers down Virion’s spine. At that moment, Virion knew Cherche was forming up different ways to make him regret ever being born. 

“No buts. You give up your foolish acts now.” She leaned in closer to him, her beam reaching the end of her eyes. “Otherwise, I’ll find a way to make you regret ever befriending me.” Virion squeaked out an answer that was unheard by Cherche. She tugged on his ear hard. “Do I make myself clear?”

“...Yes.” Virion feebly said. 

“I didn’t hear you.  _ Do I make myself clear?” _

“Yes, ma’am!” Virion shouted, doing his best to avoid Cherche’s piercing gaze and escape her deathly grip. 

“Good. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She said in a cheery voice, her previous malevolent aura vanishing into thin air. 

Virion stepped back, keeping a safe distance between him and Cherche. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stared at his friend in fear. 

_ Gods above. She’s a madwoman. She can shift from being someone who’s caring to someone who’s finding out a million ways to harm you in a heartbeat. Maybe I should stick to her good side.  _

Hastily changing the topic out of dangerous currents, Virion prompted. “So, when do we leave?”

“In a few hours. Mother says everything’s ready for the flight to Ylisse, so we’re just waiting for the call to go back and leave.”

“Talking about your mother, it still astounds me you were able to convince your parents to let you go into a veterinary course.” Virion conversed. 

“”It did take some convincing,” Cherche said with a soft chuckle. “But in the end, they both realised my love for animals would mean I’d be doing something I enjoy. After all, I spoil Minerva way too much.”

“Are you taking the cat with you?”

“Yes. I’ll never leave my darling Minerva alone.”

“Oh yes, before I forget to ask. What would you do if you saw someone else being forced to a course they didn’t want to do?” Virion asked.

“Naturally, I’d guide them into talking to their parents and convincing their parents to let them do what they want.” Cherche answered. 

“Precisely what I expected. You’re a kind person, Cherche… when you’re not getting angry at me for another failed flirting attempt.”

Cherche opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a soft chime. Taking her phone out, she saw the new message. “Ah, Mother’s left a message. She’s waiting for us to come back. Shall we leave?”

“Naturally.”

“And remember,  _ no more flirting.” _

“I know, Cherche. I promise to not be a philanderer.”

“...I don’t trust you.” 

Letting out a deprecating sigh, Virion said. “No one ever does.”

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hey folks... please don’t kill me for this chapter coming out so late! Been stuck in assignment hell for uni, so did struggle to get this chapter out on time.
> 
> But, here it is. Hope this chapter is to your liking. It’s a filler chapter, but we’ll be getting into the plot next chapter. 
> 
> Reviews, comments and questions are always appreciated. 
> 
> Whilst I’m here, go and give a fic by Fitzu called “Daughter’s Commencement,” a read. It’s a really heartwarming and sweet fic focusing on Severa joining the Pegasus Knights and bonding with her mother. A darn good mother-daughter fluff fic. However, it’s A03 only. 
> 
> Till next time folks, stay safe. 
> 
> o7. 


End file.
